Small Wisdom
by UncutDiamond
Summary: Prince Zuko meets a young Earth Kingdom girl who shares her own notquitesohumble opinions on the war. ZukoOC
1. Fire Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and am not in any way associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only am really, really, _really_ obsessed with the show.

No one in the Earth Kingdom village paid much attention to the incoming Fire Nation ship. It seemed to be just another troupe of soldiers coming to restock their supplies as they traveled to other parts of the world. If fact, nothing seemed to faze the residents of Ayaka. They lived a rather small quiet life without much disturbance except, of course, from the Fire Nation. This ship seemed a little different though, much smaller and less grand. Kumiko certainly thought so as she watched it pull in at the dock.

She had been getting food at the market when the ship had come in. She turned her head briefly to recognize its presence, and then went back to her shopping. The merchant selling mango's grumbled loudly.

"Dang Fire Nation troupes. They need to stop stealing from us poor villagers. I hardly have enough food to keep my shop up."

Kumiko rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, they are most annoying. Could you please hurry, I really don't want to be here when they get off their ship." The man glared at her and roughly put the mangos she bought into her basket.

"Hey, careful with those! I don't want to be eating bruised fruit," Kumiko cried. The man sneered and she stuck her tongue out at him. She then quickly walked away and, unfortunately, passed by the Fire Nation ship. She thought she was going to make it, when the ramp from the ship clunked heavily onto the ground.

Kumiko sighed and started making her way around the huge ramp. She tried not look at the soldiers coming out of the ship. She turned her head and then took a double take. There were only three soldiers coming out of the ship, which was not in any way unusual. But there were two others who were a little out of place. A young boy who looked about her own age and an older man, who was rather large, were leading the soldiers off the ship. When she looked closer, she noticed a large scar that covered the left side of the boy's face much like the one the…

She realized in horror that this was the Fire Prince, the one who was chasing the Avatar! She redoubled her efforts to get around the Fire Nation ship, not wanting to come in contact with the banished Fire Prince. She thought she was clear and sighed with relief. But as she slowed down, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, girl, but I want to ask you a few questions." The voice behind her said. She turned slowly and came face-to-face with the Prince. She bowed her head in respect and let him guide her to towards the older man. He smiled at her and she believed that he was just as friendly as he seemed. She smiled hesitantly and shifted the basket she was still carrying.

The Prince let go of her shoulder and turned to the three soldiers.

"Go get the things we need, I want to get moving in a few hours!" He commanded loudly.

The older man sighed lightly and said, "Prince Zuko, why must we leave so early? Can we not stay and shop, and check their tea prices?" The man smiled, showing all his teeth. Despite the situation, Kumiko smiled and laughed inwardly.

The Prince glared at the man and said, "Uncle, we cannot stay for your _tea_. I know the Avatar is close by and I must find him." The Prince's voice strained at the last moment. She didn't think that the two of them had remembered that she was even there, so she began to back slowly away.

But apparently the Prince had other plans as he put his hand back on her shoulder and drew her back into their little group. He looked at her with a twisted smile on his face.

"You're not going anywhere just yet. I have a few questions to ask you about some strangers you may have seen around here." He looked at his uncle and sighed, "Uncle, while I interrogate this girl, go ahead and shop." His uncle smiled and looked at Kumiko.

"Don't worry; my nephew is not always what he seems to be." Kumiko looked at him with longing, wanting to anywhere else but here. The Prince then proceeded to steer her towards the ship. She closed her eyes for a moment and gathered herself for the worst. The basket in her arms, full of fruit and vegetables, was becoming very heavy.

……………………..

Prince Zuko looked at the girl in front of him, wondering why he had resorted to asking her about the Avatar. It was almost certain that she would know nothing, but he was becoming desperate. His sources had become scarce and he was determined to capture the Avatar. They were on the deck of his ship, sitting on some of his uncle's chairs. They were comfortable, but the girl seemed uneasy. He could feel her become uncomfortable beneath his gaze and sighed.

"What is your name?" He asked.

Her eyes shifted restlessly around the deck as she answered, "Kumiko."

Zuko looked towards the village and asked, "Have you noticed anyone strange in your village? I happen to be looking for three unusual characters." The girl looked at him with curiosity, trying to figure out whether he was being serious.

"Yes, there were three people who were here a few days ago." Kumiko answered.

The Prince leaned forward slightly. "Really? What were they wearing?" He asked. Kumiko heart was beating as she saw the Prince lean forward. Why was she even here? Why was she helping the Prince of the Fire Nation?

"W-well, two of them, a boy and girl, were wearing water-tribe clothes. There was also another boy wearing a yellow and red outfit that seemed really old."

Now the Prince was listening.

"This boy, did he have blue arrow tattoos on his head?" Zuko asked. Kumiko looked towards the village, trying to avoid eye contact with Prince Zuko.

"Yes, he did." Kumiko looked down at her basket resting in her lap.

"Umm…may I go?" The Prince looked at her and said, "One more question, did any of them say where they were going?"

Kumiko looked directly into his eyes. "T-they did, but I'm a-afraid I can't t-tell you." She stammered.

Prince Zuko stood up. She averted her eyes when she saw a flame of anger curl in his eyes.

"What? Why can you not tell me where they are going?" He hissed. Kumiko didn't think she would ever be as frightened as she was at this moment.

"B-because I n-need to protect t-the Avatar." She whispered, looking defiantly at her lap. He moved closer to her, getting right in her face. She could feel the heat from his body.

"I don't think you _understand_ the situation here. I _need_ to find the Avatar." He said in a dangerous voice. She found it hard to look at him.

"I can't tell you." She said quietly.

He turned away in disgust. "I knew asking a lowly _peasant_ like you would do no good!" He put his hands on the railing of the ship, his shoulders drooping. She stood up slowly, fearing she would anger the Fire Prince.

"I-I'm sorry. Can I please leave?" Kumiko said quietly. Zuko turned to her. "You want to leave?" He yelled. He stormed towards her and grabbed wrist.

"Come with me! I know you know where he is! You are going to stay with us for a little while!" He sneered. Kumiko was petrified.

"W-what are you doing?" She said.

He glared at her.

"I'm going to keep you with us until you tell me where the Avatar is going!" He led her through the hallways of the ship until they came to small room. He threw her inside and locked the door. Kumiko could hear him stomp away and then there was silence.

………………….

Kumiko thought that it felt like several days had gone by. She had had nothing to drink for a long time so her mouth was dry. She still had her basket that had some fruit and vegetables. She decided that she would not be going back to her village for a while, so she had an apple. Kumiko savored the flavor of the apple, letting the juice quench her dry throat. After she was done, she took stock of her supplies, thinking that the Prince had already forgotten her and had left her to rot in this dingy cell.

She was worried that someone might be looking for her, but she was also terrified of what the Prince would do when he decided to come back for her.

"He won't though," she said aloud to herself. She was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of drowsiness. She yawned and said, "Well, I might as well take a nap. There's nothing _else_ to do around this…place." She placed the basket underneath her head and tried to get as comfortable as she could on a hard, metal surface. Even though she found this an almost impossible task, she could not ignore the fact that she felt like she could sleep forever, even if the Fire Prince were standing next to her. She shivered and pushed the thought from her mind. She took a deep breath and in a few minutes she was asleep.

……………………..

At that moment, Prince Zuko, in question, was pacing the deck. His uncle was late, _again._ He sighed as he rested his hands on the edge of the ship. _Doesn't _anyone_ understand how much catching the Avatar means to me?_ He thought. He rubbed his temples gently, trying to calm himself. Behind him, he noticed that his three fire benders were back, carrying several large items. He turned slowly. There was his uncle, a huge smile on his face.

"Look, Prince Zuko, at this great stuff!" Iroh said excitedly.

Zuko stormed over to his uncle. "What is all this!" He said loudly. Iroh was unfazed by his nephew's behavior.

"I just found some things. They were…interesting." He finished, fingering a small stringed instrument. "This will be lovely for music night." He mused. The Prince just looked at his uncle.

"What about the tea." He asked through clenched teeth.

Iroh watched his nephew. _This is so fun!_ He thought. "Well, I found some tasty stuff, but a merchant said there was a rare kind of jasmine tea a little further down." Iroh widened his eyes, trying to look very innocent, and not quite pulling it off. "I thought it would be nice if I could just stop there for an hour or so…" He was quickly cut off by Zuko, who let out a yell and stormed away.

Iroh smiled. "I guess that means yes!" He said. Plucking the instrument, he watched as the ramp went up and they began to move away from the village. _Hmm, wasn't there a girl here when I left? I wonder..._ Iroh stood for a few minutes and watched the ship pull away, still plucking away at the strings of the instrument. When the village was very far, he gathered himself together, and went to find Prince Zuko.

……………………………

Zuko was in his room, meditating. His uncle knocked gently on the door. The Prince sighed.

"Come in, Uncle." He said. Iroh stepped into the room.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked. Prince Zuko kept staring at the flickering candles.

"Uncle, I always know." He answered. "What do you want?" Iroh took several steps closer.

"Where is that girl? The one you had on the ship?" Prince Zuko's eyes widened. He'd forgotten about her.

"She's in the prison hold. She knows where the Avatar is going. I want her to tell me." Zuko answered. Iroh sighed slightly.

"You know, you have just taken her away from her home. We've left the village already." His uncle said. Zuko's face remained unemotional. He just kept on watching the candles. Iroh sighed again. "I think I will go talk to her." He said and left quietly.

Zuko heard his uncle leave and exhaled. The candles guttered but stayed lit. He had completely forgotten about the girl. Now, she probably would never get back to her home. He put his head in his hands. _I hate this war. I hate what it's doing to this world. And my father…_he pushed his father out of his mind. Closing his eyes, he began to meditate. Breathe in, breathe out.

……………………………

Iroh walked down the narrow hallway to the prison hold. In his hands he carried a tray that held a small teapot and some steaming fish. It had been several hours and Iroh believed the girl hadn't even had anything to eat since she had been on the ship. He knocked softly on the door.

Kumiko woke to the sound of someone opening her prison door. She stretched and sat with her back against the wall. The man she had seen before she got on the ship walked in carrying a tray. He smiled at her and sat it down on the floor.

While placing two cushions on either side of it, he asked, "What's your name? My nephew has not been kind enough to give it to me." She looked at the fish, her stomach growling. Could she trust this man? It's not like she really had a choice.

"My name is Kumiko. Who are you, sir?" She asked as politely as she could.

Iroh nodded. "What a beautiful name. I am General Iroh. Well, retired general." Kumiko crawled towards the pillow and sat down. Her eyes were drinking in all the wonderful food on the tray. She glanced up at Iroh.

"So, that means you're Lord Ozai's brother." She said quietly. She bowed her head in respect. "Thank you, Lord Iroh, for bringing food, but, if I may ask, why are you?"

Iroh looked at the girl, examining her. She was very pretty, with long brown hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was perfectly tanned; she seemed to have spent some time in the sun. "Well, I just thought you might need someone to talk to…and some food. You can help yourself."

Kumiko smiled at him and took a small plate from the tray, putting a respectable amount of fish on it. She looked off to the side, where her basket lay. Lord Iroh was eating some fish and noodles, watching her intently. After a minute, she leaned over and got the crumpled basket, putting it in her lap. Iroh waited patiently, as if for an explanation. She took out some of the less bruised fruit; a mango and a few apples and some small nuts.

"Umm…I have a few things form the market, if you want to share." She said hesitantly. Iroh smiled and took an apple. Kumiko ate a few bites of fish and noodles, then took a sip of tea.

When most of the food was gone, Iroh sat back, a cup of tea in his hand. Warming it with his hands, he said, "This is sweetroot tea I bought from your market. I must say, it has a unique taste." He took a few sips.

Kumiko, also with a cup of tea, said, "Yes I agree. I haven't traveled far, but this has been my favorite out of all the kinds I've tasted." She took sip, burning her tongue.

She blew softly on it while Iroh asked, "Do you know much about tea? My nephew doesn't quite share my same interest." Kumiko nodded.

"Yes, I do know some things. In the village, I bring tea and other shipments to people's homes. There was one young woman in particular who always ordered tea from different places. She would tell me all about it when I came to her house and also give me samples." She sipped her cooling tea. "The reason for its flavor is the because of the juices in the root. It gives the tea its sweet aftertaste." She explained.

Iroh watched the girl. He drained his cup and stood. "Would you like to join me up on the deck?" He asked. Kumiko almost choked on her tea. She set the cup down and stood up slowly, letting her muscles extend.

"Are prisoners allowed on the deck? Are we still by the village?" She asked. Iroh's face fell. He avoided her gaze and answered.

"We sailed away from the dock several hours ago. I'm sorry." Kumiko frowned. "Oh…Oh, well, I understand." She said quietly.

Iroh felt guilty. "Come, let's go on the deck. The moon should be out and the sea at this time is lovely." He held his arm out like a gentleman. Still frowning at this man's strange behavior towards her, she placed her hand on his arm and they walked out onto the deck. Kumiko walked over to the closed ramp, at the head of the ship. She gazed out at sea, trying to get even a small glimpse of her home through the moon-soaked water. She sighed and stared at the sky. It was slightly cloudy, but the waxing moon shown brightly, making the gently rolling water glimmer. Iroh strolled over to her.

"The moon makes the sea shine like a brightly polished sword. But, like a sword, it can be harsh as well as majestic." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder, as if to comfort her. "Do not worry. You will return home." Kumiko only nodded.

………………………….

The next day, Prince Zuko came to the small prison room. Kumiko had slept better, since Lord Iroh had brought her a few thick blankets and even a chair to set a candle on. She had already been awake, taking a few bites of mango for her breakfast. The Fire Prince entered, looking unusually calm. She sat up and leaned against the wall, hiding her half eaten mango. He locked the door behind him and turned to face her, his arms folded against his chest.

"Well, today have you decided to reveal the Avatar's direction of travel?" He sneered. Kumiko watched him with wary eyes.

"No." She answered simply. "Even if I did tell, you wouldn't take me home, so it doesn't matter anyway." She watched the Fire Prince with caution.

He reacted just as she had thought, grinding his teeth and clenching his hands in frustration.

"Why can't you tell me again?" He said dangerously. Kumiko blinked.

"The Avatar means more than my life." She said. Zuko stared at her and sighed heavily. He remembered the discussion he had the night before with his uncle. Iroh had said to try to get to know her. Apparently, they had many things in common. _Well, that makes liking her even more difficult._ He thought.

Prince Zuko gestured at the chair. "May I?" He asked. Kumiko moved the candle and the Fire Prince sat down. This was the first time she had really looked at him. He was young, she noticed, and yet he seemed so much older. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold, reflecting the light shining in from the small window. The scar on his face, though it was disfiguring, seemed to make him, somehow, more handsome. She shook her head, as if to throw those thoughts away. What was she thinking? He was the enemy, the one who was trying to capture the Avatar. He had taken her away from her home.

Prince Zuko examined the girl. What was her name? Kumiko? His uncle had mentioned it last night, as he went on and on about tea. How was he supposed to get to know her? He didn't even want to try. She was a peasant, some girl from the Earth Kingdom. Why did it even matter?

In an attempt to seem friendly, he forced small smile on his face. It turned out to be more of a grimace.

"So…" He began, trying to think of a subject to talk about. Kumiko looked at him, curious. This was not how she had supposed he would act. Prince Zuko had also surprised himself, by actually trying something his uncle had recommended.

After a period of silence, Kumiko asked, "Why are you chasing the Avatar? I don't think anyone really knows." She watched him, waiting warily for an answer. The Prince thought for a moment.

"My father…sent me to capture him." He answered, after a minute.

Kumiko had noticed the way he tensed when she had asked the question. She thought there seemed to be more to it then the answer he gave, but not wanting to anger him, she left the subject behind. "So, how old are you exactly? You look pretty young." She said curiously. Zuko looked at her, his face expressionless. Her bright green eyes watched him, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sixteen. But I've been traveling, trying to find the Avatar, since I was only fourteen." Kumiko's eyes opened wider.

"Oh, really? That's interesting."

She looked around the room. "It must be really interesting to travel the world. I think that would be one of the things I would do when I get older." She looked at him. "I'm only fifteen. So, you're a fire bender right?" She tilted her head to one side. The Prince rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah." He answered haughtily. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, excuse me. I was only asking. Just because someone comes from the Fire Nation doesn't mean they fire bend. I'm from the Earth Kingdom, but I'm not an earth bender." She said. The Prince narrowed his eyes.

"I _know_ peasant girl."

Kumiko sniffed. "Calling me a peasant doesn't insult me _my prince._ I know I'm not royal like you. I wouldn't want to be. I'm perfectly happy being me." She said, mimicking his sneer. He cocked his right eyebrow.

"Hmm, if there weren't people like you, there wouldn't be peasants to insult." He said actually smiling a little. Kumiko was taken aback. Did he just _smile_?

Then she said, "See, it's not hard my prince. You may actually enjoy smiling once in a while. It certainly looks better on you than a smirk." She said grinning. Instantly, he frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Do you just _like_ to be irritating?" He asked.

Kumiko put her hand on her chin in mock thought. "Sometimes, I do." She answered. "It's why I'm not already engaged. I may be pretty," she said, fluttering her eyelashes, "but I'm so annoying." She looked at the Fire Prince. "You haven't really met any young girls, have you?" She asked innocently. A slight blush started to creep across the Prince's cheeks.

"Of course I have!" He said, flustered. He took a deep breath and sat back in the chair. "Why do you ask?"

Kumiko smiled, stood up and walked behind the Prince. He turned the chair around so he could see her as she walked around in the small prison hold. "Well, for starters, you're in this room, by yourself, with only me." She sighed. "I'm just a defenseless girl, with nothing to protect me and you're a strong fire bender, who's had no one but men around him for two years…" She broke off throwing her hand against her forehead and pressing the other one to her chest. "What's a girl to do?" The Prince really started to blush now. But he was so disconcerted that he couldn't say anything.

Before Kumiko could give him a chance, she continued.

"Secondly, you're talking to me all wrong. The first thing you do when you see a girl with whom you'd like to talk is ask her name." She curtsied and said, "My name is Kumiko." Then she walked over to the other side of the room, saying, "Then you ask her to dance, if you're at ball or something like that." She began to dance gracefully, pretending someone was dancing with her.

The Prince watched with curiosity. This girl was very strange. After she was done pretending to dance, she said, "Then, you take her hand and kiss it, and invite her to sit with you at the magnificent dinner they are having that night." She lifted her hand, acting as if someone was taking it. She bowed her head and said quietly, "Yes, I would like to join you."

She turned to him. "See? Piece of cake. With a face like yours, you'll have all the girls hooked." The Prince's cheeks flamed red. This girl thought he was handsome? She saw how uncomfortable he looked and laughed. He glared at her angrily and stood up.

"What are you laughing at?" He said loudly. She stopped and glanced at him.

"Oh, keep you head on. That's another thing. No one is going to talk to you if you keep flaring up like that." She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Slowly, she sat him back down on the chair. "You're cheeks are so red." She said and put her hands on his face to cool them down.

The Prince's heart raced as Kumiko put her hands lightly on his shoulders. What was she thinking? But he sat down, as if he couldn't control his own body. He felt her hands resting on his face. They felt so _cold_. She was looking around the room.

"Something smells good." She said. She didn't seem to know that the Prince's heart was beating loudly against his ribs, or that his cheeks weren't getting any less red. He pulled her hands off his face and stood up quickly. She looked startled. "Oh, sorry, I got distracted." She said.

The Fire Prince walked quickly towards the door. Without turning his head he said, "Someone will bring you lunch. Most likely it will be my uncle." Then he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Kumiko sighed. What was his problem?


	2. A Dance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince Zuko or Lord Iroh. I only own my slightly Mary-Sueish character, Kumiko. That is all.

Iroh hadn't seen his nephew for a while. He wasn't at lunch yet, so he thought that Zuko might be trying to talk to the girl. Iroh was sitting in the kitchen, eating lunch. He also had, of course, a cup of tea. He took a large bite of the spicy fish, (they seemed to be having a lot of that lately) and chewed carefully. A lesser man than Iroh would have spit the fish out, because it was so spicy, but he liked it. He took another bite when his nephew walked in.

Iroh was surprised. His nephew's cheeks were bright red and his was taking deep, calming breathes. What had happened? Iroh swallowed the fish and asked, "Prince Zuko, will you join me for some lunch?" Zuko turned, startled by his uncle's voice.

"Uh…yes…I will." The Prince sat down, but didn't eat anything. Iroh watched his nephew, a worried glint in his eye. He sipped his tea and waited for Zuko to explain himself.

When the Prince didn't talk at all, Iroh asked, "Zuko is something wrong?"

Zuko looked at his uncle.

"No…everything's…fine." His voice became distant. Iroh was not so sure, but he knew better than to ask any more questions.

"I think," Iroh said. "You should invite Kumiko to music night. She might know how to play the new Biwa I bought from her village." The Prince stared at his uncle, eyes wide with shock.

"What did you say?"

Iroh repeated, "I think you should ask her to music night."

Prince Zuko hung his head.

"Oh, at first I thought you said dinner." Iroh frowned. His nephew was acting strangely.

"Well, you could also invite her to eat with us. That way she won't be in that little room all the time." Prince Zuko's head snapped up.

"Invite her to _dinner_? Why would _I_ invite a prisoner to dinner?" He said, his voice finally gaining strength. Iroh was relieved. He had thought his nephew would never return to normal.

"Well, if you don't I will." He said. Zuko glared at his uncle.

"Fine, do whatever you want." He huffed, and stomped away. _Hmm, _Iroh mused. _Well, I hope she does know how to play an instrument. I'll get her some lunch and ask her._

……………………….

A few hours after the Fire Prince stormed out, Lord Iroh brought Kumiko lunch and a nice hot pot of freshly brewed tea. They both sat down, eating on the ground.

After a few minutes, Iroh asked, "Did Prince Zuko come down here? He was not at all himself this afternoon." Iroh took a sip of his tea. Kumiko chewed the spicy vegetables slowly and nodded.

"He was down here. Does he always get so flustered when he's around young women?" This question surprised Iroh.

"Well…I…I don't know. Why did he get flustered?" He asked.

Kumiko looked at Iroh from across the place setting.

"When he came down here, he just started talking to me." She sipped her tea. "Then I asked him if he had been around many girls often. He said yes, but I didn't think it was true."

She smiled playfully.

"Then he got all flustered when I tried to teach him how to actually talk to a woman. His cheeks turned bright red." She laughed quietly. "Does he always get so hot-headed too? He obviously hasn't been around girls his own age, or boys for that matter." She held the tea between her hands, warming them.

Iroh watched the girl, and thought, _She may be more of a match than either of us first thought._

"No, he really hasn't been around anyone his own age for a long time." Iroh answered. He smiled and said, "Well, I think that talking to him may have in fact done some good." Lord Iroh paused, drinking his tea quietly. "I actually came down here to ask whether or not you would like to join us for music night. And for dinner in the galley." Iroh said.

Kumiko raised her eyebrows.

"You have a music night on the ship? I didn't figure…" She broke off in the middle of a thought. She bowed her head and said, "I accept your invitation, of course. I'll play too if you happen to have a Biwa around."

…………………………….

A few hours later, Kumiko found herself washed up and sitting next to Lord Iroh in the galley. They were listening to the cook of the ship play a pretty little tune on a small wooden instrument. When he was done, everyone clapped politely. Kumiko was surprised that these tough Fire Nation soldiers could be so…human. Then, Lord Iroh spoke up.

"We have a guest who has volunteered to play _and_ sing us a song." Kumiko turned to him and glared. He smiled at her and winked so she sighed and stood up. Some men whistled and she smiled mischievously.

She bowed and took a seat, resting the Biwa comfortably on her lap.

Looking up she said, "This song is a traditional song sung by the women of the village when men go to fight." She played a few chords, and then sang in a slow, soft, sad voice.

_I will see you of to war,_

_Off to death and destruction,_

_And I will see you off to war,_

_Off unto your death._

_I will walk these empty halls,_

_Walk them all alone,_

_And I will walk these lonely halls,_

_Through these empty rooms._

_I will wait for you to come,_

_To come back to me,_

_I will cry these tears of woe,_

_Cry them without ease,_

_Oh, please come back to me._

She stayed the chords and took a deep breath.

Lord Iroh, his eyes misty, turned to her and said, "That was beautiful. Thank you."

She nodded and whispered, "I'm going to get some fresh air." Slowly, she staggered outside, leaving the Biwa on her seat. As soon as she left, they started another song, cheerier and faster than her own.

She leaned against the rail of the boat, her head in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. The song had reminded her of her own father, now dead because of the war. The tears ran in little rivulets down her face. Her father, gone, and her mother, too devastated by her husband's death to live and to care for her only child…

Kumiko hadn't noticed anyone else outside, but her head jerked up as the Fire Prince cleared his throat. She stepped back, startled, and wiped her tears quickly away.

He sighed and asked, "What is the matter?"

She took another step back and muttered, "Nothing, nothing, I'm fine." She watched the Prince for a minute before he turned and stared off into the sea.

"That…was a lovely song." He finally mustered. She nodded, still watching him, and listening to the music coming from inside.

"We used to have a music night, back in my village." She said.

He remained silent.

"Right now, I'd be dancing around a bonfire with the villagers." She continued, sighing. "It's amazing how much things change."

The Prince turned to her at this.

"I'm sorry that you're away from your home, alright? I know how you feel. Try doing it for two years, then come back and tell me you know what it feels like!" He said loudly. She opened her mouth to say something but he waved his hand and muttered, "Forget it."

They were quiet for a moment until Kumiko got curious and asked, "So, why have you been gone for two years? To catch the Avatar, right? But then he hasn't been back that long, so why did your father send you to get him if he knew that the Avatar wasn't even around?"

The Prince glared at her and answered, "It's none of _your_ business, peasant!"

She rolled her eyes. The music drifted between them, like wind. Kumiko took a deep breath of ocean air.

"What are your personal views on the war Fire Prince? Does all of the Fire Nation like the war?" Zuko sighed and stared at this infuriating girl.

"Why are you asking so many questions? Do you think I like this war?" He asked.

She looked at the sea and shrugged her shoulders.

"People from the Fire Nation are supposed to loyal and honorable, right? This war isn't honorable. It's destroying the world." She said quietly.

"Honor is important." The Fire Prince huffed.

"Some things are much more important then honor, my prince." She said. His head snapped over to her.

"What do you mean? Honor is the most important quality in a person." She turned to him and stared him directly in the eyes.

"The most important quality, my prince? What about trust? What about love? What about kindness?" She asked venomously. The Prince actually took a step back.

"Honor has all those qualities." He argued defensively.

"Honor is a matter of opinion." She stated defiantly.

Prince Zuko clenched his fists, fire forming in his palms.

"What do you mean?" He snarled. Kumiko shied away from him.

"Nothing…" She muttered, eyeing the fire warily.

Zuko took a deep breath, extinguishing the flames that had formed. After a moment of silence Kumiko asked hesitantly, "Do all fire benders have such tempers?"

The Prince looked at her and snapped, "How am I supposed to know?" She took a step back and turned to stare at the sea.

Zuko watched her for a moment and was about to walk away when she said, "All people are the same. I guess we all lose control now and then."

The Prince was curious in spite of himself.

"People aren't the same. Everyone is different, like fire and water." He huffed indignantly. She didn't even blink.

"When you think about it, the elements are the same too." She sighed. "They all move, flow, sparkle, and breath, eternally different yet completely the same."

Prince Zuko stepped closer to her, intrigued.

"But people are very different. How can you say they are all the same?" He asked quietly.

She looked down, tracing a circle on the ship's rail.

"People are different in many ways but each one can show anger and compassion. Everyone can show joy and sadness. We all have hearts, minds and faces, however….damaged."

The Prince flared slightly and his hand unconsciously touched the left side of his face. But she didn't seem to be talking about him. She was rubbing the inside of her palm, gazing out towards the ocean. He stared at her hand and noticed a large burn covering most of the inside of her hand. She looked at him and noticed his stare. Quickly she turned her hand down so he couldn't see.

"Sorry for angering you, my prince." She said quietly.

"Forget it." He muttered, feeling a little guilty. They could hear the music playing gently from inside. Kumiko was humming quietly to the tune, and the Prince was getting uneasy. After a minute of silence he said, "Fine, to make it up to you…" he bowed stiffly.

"Want to dance?"

Kumiko was startled, but quickly grinned and answered, "Yes, of course, _my prince._ How could I refuse?"

He sighed and held out his hand.

"I haven't done this in a long time." Zuko said quietly. Kumiko laughed softly, took his hand, and put her other hand on his shoulder.

He tensed a little and she said, "Calm down, my prince, it's not as if I'm going to bite you."

Zuko's eyebrows creased and he listened to the music, trying to figure out what kind of dance he was supposed to do.

"Okay, let's get this over with." He sighed. Kumiko rolled her eyes as the Prince began to move slowly to the music.

She was watching him, but he was too busy watching his feet, trying figure out the steps. Gradually, he seemed to get more comfortable and then actually looked her. Her heart seemed to beat a little faster, but she blamed it on the music. She could feel his body heat, stronger then her own. His hand was warm and dry, rough but holding her hand as though it were a fragile thing, something to be broken. Thinking about it, her cheeks got a little red and the Prince laughed.

"Now _you're_ blushing!" He said triumphantly.

She shook her head violently saying, "No, no I'm not! It…It just got very warm all of a sudden." Kumiko turned her head away as the music ended.

"Thanks." She muttered. She was about to walk back inside when the Prince grabbed her hand, stopping her.

Slowly, Kumiko turned as the Fire Prince gently brought her hand to his lips, brushing them lightly.

"Will you join me for dinner?" He asked quietly. Kumiko opened her mouth to say something, anything, but no sound came out.

Kumiko nodded her head.

"Of course." She whispered.

He let go of her hand and she walked inside. The Prince smiled lightheartedly. _See? Two can play this game._ He thought to himself as he followed her.


	3. Home Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Avatar characters. Thanks for reading this story, by the way!

Dinner was uneventful. Kumiko sat next to Prince Zuko, looking at her lap the entire time. Lord Iroh sat across from her, grinning at her every time he caught her eye. Kumiko hardly ate anything, her stomach clenching every time Zuko spoke. She couldn't forget his warm hand, the way he looked in her eyes….

_Stop it!_ She mentally slapped herself. She was being ridiculous. He was the _enemy_. She couldn't be falling for this bratty, egotistic, infuriating prince. She smiled silently and listened to the talk around her. Insults made her feel better.

"Kumiko, would you like some more tea?" Iroh asked. She shook her head, her smile melting away from her face.

"I-I think I'll just go to bed. I'm n-not feeling at all well." Kumiko stood up slowly. She really wasn't lying, her head was swimming. The talk and laughter quieted and she left, walking with a hand on her forehead. Kumiko wandered through the hallways of the ship, trying to remember the way back to her room. She stumbled and fell, hitting her elbow on the metal wall of the ship and banging her head on the ground. She sat up, rubbing her head. Making sure no one had heard her she got up again, placing one hand on the wall to guide herself. When she finally reached the small room, Kumiko lay down on the blankets serving as her bed. Her head was throbbing painfully now so she closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she was sleeping peacefully.

………………………..

Waking up early the next morning, Kumiko was surprised to discover that her door was open. Cautiously, she pulled the blankets off and stood up. Her forehead was still tender and her head was aching but she could hear her stomach rumbling. Gingerly, she picked her way through the intricate hallways, smelling something cooking in the kitchen. She followed her nose and eventually wound up in that very place. The cook saw her and heartily gave her some breakfast; vegetables and rice. She ate it quickly, thanked the rotund man and made her way out on deck.

She found it was still fairly dark, the sun only just peeking out over the horizon. She suddenly heard several loud noises coming from the other side of the deck and curiously made her way over there. Hiding in the shadows she could see the Fire Prince at work, his uncle watching intently.

"Again, Prince Zuko. This time, try to take deeper breaths." Lord Iroh yelled as the prince finished a series of punches and kicks, fire blasting from his fists. Prince Zuko nodded slightly and went into his routine, faster and more furious than before. Kumiko was stunned. He was so graceful, his movements fluid and quick. It was like watching a dance.

When he had finished, Iroh applauded and Kumiko had to resist the urge to also. The prince smiled slightly.

"What are the next forms?" He asked his uncle. Iroh sighed.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" He asked, standing. Zuko grew irritated.

"I think it would be better if I learned them _now_." He said, putting emphasis on the last word. Iroh only sighed.

Kumiko then watched in growing fascination as the old man got up and preformed a complicated looking move. Even Prince Zuko was stunned. Brow furrowing in frustration, the prince tried in vain to copy the move Lord Iroh had preformed. As he seemed about ready to explode in anger, a soldier walked up to them.

"What!" The prince snorted heatedly, flames erupting from his fists. The soldier bowed, looking not a little frightened.

"We're approaching the next town, sir." He said hesitantly. Kumiko gasped loudly and immediately regretted it. The trio turned to look at her, surprised. The prince was furious.

"How did you get out?" He yelled, storming towards her. Kumiko backed away as Lord Iroh stood and nodded to the soldier.

"Prince Zuko, I unlocked her door. Besides, we'll drop her off as soon as we land." He said calmly. The prince huffed.

"Thank the gods." He muttered and walked away. Iroh turned towards Kumiko and smiled. "If that's alright with you." Kumiko laughed nervously.

"Of course."

Iroh smiled wider and sighed, watching the prince firebend.

"I'm sorry it won't be in your village. I'm afraid that Prince Zuko would have you thrown overboard if we even suggested turning around to take you back." Kumiko nodded, her stomach fluttering. She really couldn't wait to get off this boat. Iroh walked back over to Zuko and began to show him how to execute the new move. Kumiko walked back over to the other side of the boat and stared out towards the ocean. Far away, she could see the faint outline of the Earth Kingdom. She sighed. She had only been on the boat two days and already she missed her home. It would take her another four days before she was actually back in her village. What would she tell her friends? That she had been captured by the Fire Prince, about how she had been locked up in a prison, about Lord Iroh and his love of tea, and about Prince Zuko, how he had danced with her. She shivered in the cool breeze. Unusual how much things can change.

………………………..

They arrived at the port a few hours later. Lord Iroh had gotten enough tea to last for several weeks and Kumiko was happily on her way home. The only person who wasn't pleased was Prince Zuko but then again, could he ever be?

"Lord Iroh, I want to thank you for being so…nice to me." Kumiko said, bowing her head. Iroh nodded and smiled while making sure that the tea was safely on board.

"My pleasure." He said. Kumiko turned to the prince who rolled his eyes. Kumiko raised an eyebrow.

"Prince Zuko," she said, bowing low to the ground. "The next time you grant us the honor of visiting the Earth Kingdom, you should come to the village again." Prince Zuko grimaced and Kumiko smiled slyly. Lowering her voice, she whispered quietly, "Maybe then you and I could once again dance to another song. I'll be looking forward to it." Zuko looked down in disgust.

"As will I." He smirked, a twisted smile on his face. Kumiko nodded, her smile growing.

"I'll keep that in mind, _my prince._ Have a nice time trying to find the Avatar. You'll have no luck wish from your dear peasant friend." She said primly and leaped away as the prince tried to fry her. Iroh held him back with one hand.

"Careful Prince Zuko, you'll burn my tea!" He cried desperately.

"That…did you hear…I'll get her for that!" He struggled feebly. But Kumiko was already gone, vanished into the crowd. The prince stood, breathing deeply. _Wench! That little snake tongued worm! Fiendish little child!_ He thought, crossing his arms and glaring at the spot she had gone from. Iroh let go of his shoulder and looked at his young nephew. He smiled coyly and nudged Prince Zuko gently in side.

"You danced with that young girl?" He asked smiling slightly. Price Zuko turned and looked at his uncle slowly. If looks could kill, Iroh would have been a dead man. Zuko was silently fuming, trying to ignore his uncle, now laughing audibly.

"Uncle!" He yelled.


End file.
